


The Kidnapping of Roy Harper

by elareine, tobiismycat



Series: Winners get road rash [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Painkillers, Polyamory Negotiations, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Male Character, Trans Roy Harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: Is it kidnapping to take your best friend from somewhere without his people knowing? Maybe.But what if you're all technically adults? Is it still wrong? Who knows.All Jason knows is that he has a half-baked plan to innocently "aquire" his best friend before anyone else can.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Winners get road rash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so Roy had no idea why he was here. Not in general—he remembered everything leading up to the surgery and the days at the hospital, thank you very much—but like. Specifically, why he was in a huge bedroom in Wayne Manor right now when he was supposed to be at Oli’s place, possibly being lectured. 

He was also. Really fucking high. So he didn’t really question it beyond a ‘mrmph?’ 

“Shh,” he heard an amused voice say.

Roy blinked at the one who spoke. Oooooh. Dick. Awesome. 

Another voice, coupled with a hand on his thigh: “How’re you doing?” 

And Jason! This was his lucky day. Weeeeell, apart from the pain. But that was okay. He could distract himself, starting with telling Dick: “You are pretty.” 

“Thank you.” Dick was biting his lip. Roy chose to interpret that as agreement. Cause everyone knew Dick was pretty, right? 

Then he turned to Jason, beaming. “You, too.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Stay the fuck on your back, okay?” Jason just about managed to stop Roy from rolling over to faceplant into his lap like usual and, like, hurting himself? Probably? Vigilante reflexes were the best. His boyfriend was the best. Both of them. Wait, that should be plural, right? It should be. They were boyfriends. Plural. Roy was so lucky.

And now they were both pink in the face. 

“Your brain-to-mouth filter just died a slow death, babe,” Jason groaned-laughed, Dick next to him, burying his face in his hands. 

“That’s okay, it’s just you two,” Roy said. And then he went the fuck back to sleep. 

__

Oliver Queen was not having a good day. 

He was about to pick up his ward from the hospital, which… fine. He could do that. Personally, even, or Dinah would not let him forget it. 

Except Roy wasn’t in his room. 

“How can you lose a patient?” 

The nurse looked him straight in the eye and said: “I’m sorry, I don’t know. All it says on his chart is that he’s been discharged early. Maybe ask reception?” 

Oliver _had_ asked reception. They had sent him to the admin center, who had sent him here, to this specific nurse. 

He just knew how the blonde at the reception desk would look at him if he came back to ask her _again_. It had been bad enough the first time. 

He checked his phone again. Roy still hadn’t replied to his texts. 

“Ugh.” 

This whole thing stank of Gotham. 

__

Bruce Wayne was in her station. _Bruce Wayne_. 

Kylie had no idea what to make of that, nor why it was happening. However, she was sure as fuck determined to make the most of it. The man was just so—so—

Well. Not handsome, precisely. She’d never gone for the slick type, and he was just a little too old and a little too muscular to be a pretty boy. Very nice blue eyes, though. And those shoulders. That shirt was an inspired choice. 

“I’m here because of a family friend—he’s in room 122b.” Roy Harper. Top surgery, followed by a couple of days observation. “He’s been talking about your wonderful care. I can’t thank you enough.” 

Hmm. So he wanted something from her. 

Bruce continued: “The thing is—he is due to go home to a situation that I have reason to believe will not be conducive to his recovery. I have every intention of taking care of him at my home, instead. However, I’d like to prevent a scene once his guardian shows up.” He shook his head. Sighed. “Oliver was always a bit of a drama queen. I understand that Roy is due to have one last visit by his surgeon before he can leave, and I was wondering if you could, perhaps, see a way of speeding up the process?”

She listened patiently, and when he was finished, she said: “So I’m assuming the young men that have been holding Mr Harper’s hand the entire time are yours?” 

It had been precious, really. They had been taking turns to avoid crowding the room. She hadn't clocked them as rich kids; they'd actually been polite. Even to Aly, who was new and way too clumsy with the drains. 

He looked her right in the eye, smiled, and said: “Yes. So you see that I can’t separate them, don’t you?” 

If her first husband had smiled like that, she would not have almost set his car on fire when she caught the bastard cheating. (Almost, okay? She was a reasonable person, and settled for some of his clothes instead. He might or might not have been in them at the time she started threateningly weaving the lighter.) 

“Don’t worry about it,” she heard herself say. “I have an in with the surgeon. He’ll be here in ten.” 

Steve better do this for her. She’d held his hand all through his residency, after all. Also, she’d _kill him_ if he embarrassed her in front of Bruce Wayne. 

Thirty minutes later, Kylie watched them walk Roy out of her ward, shoulder-to-shoulder-to-shoulder, Bruce strolling just behind them. He looked a little like a proud duck mom. 

What a dork. And Kylie had his number in her phone. Hell yes. 

__

“Hey. Can I ask you something?” 

See, that was a weird opening. Dick had never in his life hesitated asking Bruce anything, had instead done incessantly so as a child, even. 

Bruce put down his file (fucking board reports) and studied his eldest. Dick's posture was relaxed—he didn't think Bruce would be angry, then. By now Bruce could sniff out defensiveness from thirty miles away.

"So Roy's getting out later today. One last visit, the doctors said." 

"That's good."

"Yeah. Except Oli has been weird about the whole thing." 

"Weird how?" Bruce fought to keep his voice calm.

"Not that!" Dick reassured him hastily. "At least not—I don't think—it's just not going well with them. And it's stressing Roy out. Which is stressing Jason out, and we thought—it would be nice to have him with us while he recovered, is all."

"Hmm." It would. Bruce noted that Dick has not included himself in the list of people stressing out, despite looking like he belonged there.

Dick seemed to gather confidence at that. "He can stay with us, right?"

Bruce was perfectly aware that Dick was, in fact, an adult. Technically, they all were, but Dick had been living on his own for a while now. If he intended to kidnap slash house someone, he could do it with or without Bruce’s approval. So could Jason. And whenever those two teamed up, the world had better budge, or else. 

(Bruce was so proud of them.) 

So Dick wasn’t asking for Bruce’s permission. He was asking for his support. 

"Of course." He got up. This would require a different outfit. The blue shirt, maybe - Selena had mentioned it brought out his eyes. "I'll drive you." 

Support his sons _and_ get one over Oliver? Bruce couldn't have asked for a better day's work if he'd tried.

("You know," he mused to Alfred later, "maybe it's time to abandon the playboy the persona. After how many wards does one count as a dad?" 

"I think one is enough, Sir." 

"Hmm. I should settle down, then. Embrace it." He cast a critical look into the mirror. "Really, I can't keep pretending to be interested in twenty-year-olds. They're _children._ " 

"Very good, Master Bruce. Might I suggest a different pair of trousers, though? We don't want to scare the nurses.")

__

“That,” Dick said honestly, “is a genius idea.” 

“Right?” Jason said, sounding as if he hadn’t been nervously stammering around three seconds ago. “You know he’s gonna be touch-starved out of his mind if we’re not there. We need a big bed, man, for those carefully-arranged cuddle piles.” 

“Exactly. And hey, if we run into trouble, we can always call in the big guy.” 

“Hehe, yeah.” 

For a second, Dick considered being concerned that neither of them intended to inform Roy about this. Then he dismissed it. a) Roy sometimes dealt better with facts than a choice, especially when it came to his own comfort. b) That was what you got for being best friends with two Waynes. 

Best friends who you kissed. A lot. While only one of them was your boyfriend, and it wasn’t Dick. 

...goddammit, Dick should really address that, shouldn’t he?

“Hey, Jason?” 

Jason hummed softly. Dick swallowed. Made himself continue. 

“Would I… possibly be welcome in that cuddle pile? 

“Dude.” Jason’s voice was incredulous, and for a second, Dick knew he’d been rejected, stupid to even ask— “ _Of course_.” 

“…what.” 

“Yeah, exactly, how is that even a question. I’m not going to keep you from your boyfriend!” 

“Boyfriend?” Dick asked dumbly.” 

“Bro. You regularly tell each other ‘I love you.’ I _saw_ you kiss before, and no, not only when you’re drunk. How am I the one who’s explaining to you how relationships work?” Jason groaned. 

Dick chose to ignore that. “So Roy and I kissing… that’s okay?” 

“Yes, Dick.” Jason’s voice was very patient. 

“So he and I, we’re dating. As are you two.” 

“Finally. Yes.” 

Dick hesitated. This was already more than he’d expected, he shouldn’t— _stop being a coward, dickhead._ “And… so could we be?” 

“If you’d like.” Now Jason was the one sounding surprised, caution mixing with hope. 

Dick smiled. “ _Duh._ ”

__

Jason was not the strategy guy. 

Sure, he knew how to get under people’s skin. It was a skill he was proud of. Tactical manipulation, however, just tended to annoy _him_. 

Nevertheless, he knew what he wanted, and that did under no circumstance involve spending weeks at the Queen residence. Roy always became so quiet when they were there. A few days of that and Jason would have to punch somebody, and that would make everyone even more upset. 

Just cause school was out for and Roy had, admittedly for good reason, decided against taking summer classes. This would not have been a problem in their dorm. Everyone was used to their antics by now. 

Like, right now, for example. 

Roy’s head was in his lap. He had a tendency to do that—work for days on end and then stumble into bed and pass out on Jason’s lap, face-down. Jason was lucky if he managed to get the binder off him first most days. 

Which would not be an issue anymore, soon. Jason couldn’t wait, and only in very little part because of the annoyance of wrestling a sleeping Roy into doing anything he didn’t feel like doing. 

Which reminded Jason of his little problem. 

Fuck this. Jason might not be the master manipulator, but he knew two people who were. And what was your boyfriend’s boyfriend for if not annoying your boyfriend’s father? 

(Well. Plenty of things. It was Dick, after. Still, Jason’s point stood.)

His right hand kept running over Roy’s head even as his left went for the phone. The buzz cut felt nice. He missed the longer hair sometimes—it had been very fun to grab—but stroking against the grain was just as good. 

“Hey, Dick? I have an idea.” 


	2. The return of hope,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a wittle in-between piece, after surgery and before they take him home,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm like five inches embarrassed about how dramatic this reads to me, but also I like it.

When they’re let in to see him, Roy is still asleep. The feeling boiling up in Jason’s chest is somewhere close to anxiety, but mostly excitement and maybe a little fear. Seeing Roy knocked the fuck out in the baby blue hospital bed is unsettling. He’s so still and calm, washed out by the intense white of the hospital lighting. 

As the nurse promised, it’s not a long wait. Dick is falling asleep on Jason's shoulder because they're both too afraid to leave for coffee. 

The second Roy tries to roll over, the boys are there. 

Jason leans over him so Roy doesn't have to search for him. Not that he can—the boy's barely got his eyes open. One of Roy’s hands is holding Jason's as tight as he can manage while the other gently pats his own chest. 

“How’s it feel, Roy?” Dick chirps from his other side. 

There's a sleepy pause, another slow-motion pat, and then, with a whimper, Roy bursts into tears. 

Dick hops off the bed—“I’ll get the nurse. I dunno if we can sit him up yet,”—leaving Jason briefly alone with their boy. 

“Roy, baby, what's wrong? Can you tell me?” 

Jason’s never seen him cry before. It's unsettling, and a little funny, only because Roy’s still drugged from surgery and can barely open his eyes. The knowledge that Roy’s probably crying about something nonsensical keeps him from panicking in sympathy. 

Dick comes back with the nurse from before, and they gently sit Roy up. The nurse checks his machines and vital signs, and Dick comes over to Jason's side of the bed. 

“Sweetie, can you tell us what's wrong? Are you in pain? “ 

Roy’s not any less of a crying mess sitting upright but at least now they don't have to worry about him choking on his own tears. He still can’t get his eyes to open, but he does try to answer. 

“Hope, I had no hope then, but now's now,“ he mumbles out in between weak sobs. 

Honestly, Jason almost starts crying right along with him. “Baby, are you crying happy tears?“ he asks.

“I’m cry?” is the response, tone confused and soft but not heartbroken, and something in Jason's chest relaxes. 

Dick laughs a little. “Yeah, big boy, you're crying.“ 

Roy tries to reach for him, and Dick takes his hand before he can swat someone. 

“Hap,“ Roy mumbles, tears still streaming down his face. 

Jason rubs Roy’s knuckles against his cheek. “Yeah, baby, we’re happy for you, too.”


End file.
